Rude Awakening
by parttimeficwriter
Summary: Ruth gets a rude awakening. M rated so please don't read if you shouldn't or if that's not your thing. Ta.


**Some random smut to keep us all warm this Christmas!**

**Thanks Pea.**

* * *

"Yes?" he growled into the phone, annoyed and disorientated to have been pulled out of his precious sleep. "Fine, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

He swore as he replaced the handset and rolled over only to find his space had been usurped by someone else. "Mmmph," she mumbled and opened one eye to glare at him.

"Don't look at me; you're the one that's trying to steal my spot," he told her, slightly amused by the sleepy pout on her face. "I have to go into work for a bit."

"Ok," she muttered and pulled the covers up to her chin, desperately chasing the sleep that was currently just out of her reach.

"Try not to miss me won't you?" he said, shaking his head at her lack of concern as he swung his legs out of bed and sat on the edge of the mattress trying to come round.

"I will," she mumbled, sleepily, "be careful."

That made him feel a bit better, at least she was concerned for him. "I will be. Sweet dreams." He turned to give her a kiss only to be greeted with a soft snore. "Marvellous."

---

Two hours later he walked back into their bedroom to find her in the centre of the bed, snuggled up beneath the sheets and breathing deeply. She looked so warm and cosy that he decided to forgo the shower he had planned to warm himself up, preferring to wrap himself around her instead. He shrugged out of his clothes as quickly as possible and made a bee line for the bed, not wanting to get any colder than he already was. He could feel the warmth emanating from her and shuffled up behind her, wrapping a protective arm around her waist as he spooned her.

"Aaah bloody hell, you're freezing!" she shrieked, almost instantly.

"I know, sorry, I've been stood outside for an hour and it's freezing. I can't even feel my fingers," he told her, quietly.

She tried to shuffle herself away from him and his cold limbs. "Well I can!"

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, amused, as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "I need warming up."

"Harry!" she protested, as he pulled her more firmly against him and entwined his cold legs with her warm ones.

"Yes?"

"You're an utter bastard sometimes," she grumbled and he could hear the affection in it despite her best efforts to sound annoyed.

"For better or worse, Mule, remember?" he said, against her ear, and tiptoed his icy fingers up her stomach. "Just imagine how I could make it better."

Her answering groan of protest was half-hearted at best and he smiled to himself. They both knew how this game went. He would touch and tease and she would pretend not to be interested but they both knew it was a ruse and that it would end, as it always did, with hot, frantic sex. He inched his chilled fingertips over her warm flesh, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake that were related to more than just the cold. He pictured her in his mind's eye; eyes closed, teeth clamped firmly down on her bottom lip as she waited, with increasing frustration, to see where his hands would roam. She inhaled sharply as his fingers found the curve of her breast, then the peaked nipple, the icy tips enhancing the pleasure of his touch as he toyed with her. He knew just how to touch her, how to make her respond and it thrilled him no end when she tilted her head back, exposing her neck to him, as she moaned his name.

He moved his mouth to her neck, kissing her behind her ear and then over every inch of skin that he could reach. He sucked hard against her pulse point and scraped his nail over her hardened nipple at the same time, and she cried out as she ground against his evident arousal. His fingers were warmer but still cold against the heat of her flesh as he moved them down her body and over her hip until he was pressing against her thigh, encouraging her to open her legs. She draped her leg over his and shuddered as his fingers drew teasing circles across her inner thigh. He was taunting her, making her wait for all that she knew was coming and she writhed against him to try and speed him up.

"Patience," he murmured, against her neck, the vibration of it setting her senses alight further, "all good things come to those who wait."

She swore under her breath and she felt his answering chuckle vibrate throughout her body. "Please," she begged, too worked up to care.

"Since you asked so nicely," he whispered, hotly, and dragged his index finger across her sex. It wasn't enough, for either of them, and when she groaned in frustration he moaned in delight at the feel of her arousal. He repeated the move again and then slowly inched his chilled finger inside her, making her writhe against him in earnest. She could feel him, hot and hard against her buttocks, ready for her. She turned her head to meet his mouth and kissed him deeply as he worked his fingers in and out of her and it was almost more than she could take but yet it wasn't enough. She wanted all of him.

"Harry..."

He knew it was time and shuffled slightly so that she was able to turn herself around to face him. Their mouths met again, lips smacking and tongues dancing as he lifted her leg over his and thrust up into her without further warning. He set a hard and fast pace knowing she was close and wanting to follow her over the edge. Their bodies moved together in perfect synchronisation, thrusting towards the same shared goal. She reached it first, clutching onto him as she threw her head back and shouted his name and he followed close behind, thrusting hard into her as he spilled inside. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they clung together and he rained soft kisses over the top of her chest where his head rested.

"Love you," he mumbled against her skin, making her smile.

"Love you too," she whispered, content to just hold him against her for as long as possible. Eventually, they shifted into a more comfortable position and lay cuddled together, sated and warm. "This brings a whole new meaning to the phrase 'rude awakening' you know," she said, out of nowhere.

His answering chuckle sounded loud in the quiet bedroom. "I'm sure you'll get your own back at some point."

She raised her head from his chest and looked him square in the eye. "Count on it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please Review :) **


End file.
